Une rencontre
by Harmii
Summary: Eren, jeune diplômé, allait enfin pouvoir travailler après une recherche acharné pour trouver un travail. Il fit la rencontre des employers du restaurant qui lui appris qu'un certain critique culinaire venait souvent. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi venais-t-il aussi fréquemment ? Eren vas-t-il l'aimer ou le détester ?
1. Prologue

Salut à tous !

Voici une des premières fanfictions que j'écrit ici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi sinon ça se serait je pense.

Attention yaoi : Donc les personnes n'aiment pas ça sont prévenus. Il y aura surement du Lemon bien plus tard c'est pour cela aussi que la fic' est classée M.

Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt :)

* * *

Un jeune homme du nom d'Eren tenais dans ses mains une lettre. Il était à deux doigts de hurler de joie. Le brun venais enfin d'avoir une réponse positive au millier de lettres et de CV qu'il avait envoyé au restaurant, hôtel et tout entreprises qui s'en rapprochaient.

-Maintenant.. Je vais devoir y aller... soupira t-il

En effet, la lettre indiquait qu'il devait se rendre samedi matin au restaurant pour se familiariser avec l'environnement et les employés. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Surtout un samedi matin, lui qui se réveillait souvent en retard, il allait devoir se réveiller à l'heure cette fois. Le jour J, une fois qu'il s'était bien préparé, il parti précipitamment parce qu'il était en retard, comme à son habitude. Eren arriva enfin devant l'établissement après de longues minutes de route en métro.


	2. Chapter 1

Salut, voici la suite.

Il doit surement avoir encore des fautes même si j'ai bien regardé.

J'espère que sa vous plaira.

* * *

Quand il rentra dans le restaurant par la porte des employers qui se trouvaient derrière l'établissement, il fut accueilli par un homme blond d'une carrure imposante qui se présenta comme étant Erwin le chef cuisinier. Il lui expliqua que le responsable n'était pas encore là et que c'était lui qui allais lui faire la visite. Il commença par lui montrer les différentes pièces qui aller de la salle de repos à la cuisine. Quelque personnes était déjà présente, les cuisiniers étaient presque tous arrivé mais il manquais encore beaucoup de serveur, il présenta Eren avant de passer à une autre salle. Le jeune homme le laissa parler des différents postes de ses, maintenant, collègues sans l'interrompre. Le responsable s'exprimait calmement et avec sérieux, le brun avec donc aucun mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il lui disait même si il allait oublier quelque temps après. Une fois la visite fini, Erwin lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il devra faire par la suite, puis s'excusa avant de partir dans les cuisines. Maintenant que devait il faire ? Certes le blond lui avait expliqué mais le restaurant était encore fermé et il ne savait pas si il devait rentrer chez lui ou rester là. Comme il ne voulait pas paraître idiot à poireauter au milieu du couloir, il décida d'aller parler au serveur qui était dans la salle de repos attendant l'ouverture. Une fois arrivé il fut tout de suite interpellé par un homme qui avait l'air assez vieux aux yeux d'Eren.

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi le nouveau ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à te mettre au travers de mon chemin quand je serais en service et ne nous fait pas honte.

\- C'est plus toi, Oruo, qui nous fait honte quand tu te mords la langue.

C'était une jeune femme blonde qui venait de réprimander le fameux Oruo. Elle avait l'air assez gentille et attentionnée. Elle repris la parole après que l'homme est fini de marmonner des propos intelligible.

\- Je m'appelle Pétra, le blond avec les cheveux attachés c'est Erd et celui avec les cheveux brun Gunter.

Tous les deux le saluèrent et le groupe se mit à discuter d'abord sur la maladresse de Oruo puis dériva sur d'autres sujets. Eren écoutait attentivement sans les interrompre mais au bout de quelques instants, il perdit le fil de la conversation et se mit à les détailler. Erd, comme l'avait dis la jeune femme, avait les cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon bas et des yeux marrons. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais avait toujours un air professionnelle et appliqué. Quand à Gunter, qui avait une peau légèrement plus foncé que les autres, Eren avait l'impression qu'il était un peu sévère mais responsable, qu'il arrivait à faire la part des choses. Eren n'écoutait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une question de Pétra attire son intention.

\- Vous pensez que le critique culinaire va encore venir ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas encore vraiment pourquoi mais il avait la sensation que Pétra avait posé cette question d'un air enjoué.

\- Hé bien, c'est un habituer maintenant, alors ça m'étonnerai pas qu'il vienne.

C'était Erd qui venait de lui répondre et Eren se demandait pourquoi cette personne venait aussi souvent. Pour lui les critiques culinaires venaient quelques fois, à l'improviste souvent, pour contrôler la qualité des plats et pas tous les jours jusqu'à devenir un habituer.

\- Pourquoi il vient aussi souvent ? Demanda Eren.

\- Parce qu'il connait bien Erwin et les personnes qui travaillent ici. Mais si tu le rencontre tu vas t'apercevoir qu'il est assez à cheval sur la propreté et l'hygiène. L'informa Gunther.

\- Que je ne te vois pas lui manquer de respect ! Intervint Oruo.

Les trois amies poursuivie leur conversation sur le fait que Oruo devrait plutôt faire attention à ses actions que celles des autres. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler cette homme assez maniaque. La jeune femme interrompue les réflexions d'Eren en lui disant qu'il était bientôt l'heure et qu'il devait se changer. Le patron lui avait déjà acheté un uniforme et leurs avaient dis qu'il commencerait aujourd'hui pour prendre ses marques. Une fois avoir enfilé la tenue, qui était composé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir avec un gilet de costume et des gants blancs, Eren se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle de réception. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, un homme de petite taille discutant avec Erwin. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui le fameux critique culinaire mais il dégageait une aura qui forcer le respect malgré sa taille. L'homme croisa les yeux d'Eren pendant quelques secondes et celui-ci se sentit étrangement attirer par ces yeux gris acier. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard. Qui était cette homme pour autant l'attirer avec un simple regard ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews :3


End file.
